Young big titty girls, MC academy
by OverSeer Daymond Sanctum
Summary: Dragged into another world to help Kirika with a favor and to find a mysterious artifact, Daymond Sanctum finds himself in the hentai known as MC academy. How will this turn out?


**Aside from the OverSeers, I do not own any of the characters in this story or the game itself.**

"You want me to do what?" asked Daymond

Daymond and Kirika were on the roof of an all girls school somewhere in Japan. Kirika had basically dragged Daymond out his Sanctum to do her a favor. She didn't bother to tell him what world they were going to, just that he might find it somewhat enjoyable. He had no idea what he was in for until he realized where they had ended up.

"I want you to basically become the lead male here and help out. I'm pretty sure you saw the episode right?" stated Kirika with a wink.

Daymond sighed as he looked at his fellow OverSeer.

"Kirika, this is different. I've never done something like this before and I doubt someone like me would fit here." he replied

"You made friends with Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. You gained the affection of the the monster girls from MGQ, Not to mention some of the shinobi of Senran Kagura and you also pulled the impossible and converted a man hater to an absolute lover. I think you can handle this." she said with a smile and her hands on her hips.

Daymond sighed as he put his hand over his mouth to block a yawn. He had done some studying of things like this and was aware of what he was going to experience but dealing with man haters wasn't his specialty, but there was one thing he was curious about.

"You want to take a look at that music box don't you?" asked Kirika

"Yea, I'm curious as to how something from a supposedly real world scenario could have the magic to produce mass hypnosis. Something like that shouldn't exist here." he said

"We can look into that later, for now how do you plan on dealing with Arisa Kichijoji?" asked Kirika

Daymond put his hand over his mouth in a thinking position.

"Honestly I'm not sure. I'm well aware she's a serious man hater. I mean she's definitely beautiful but I think I should stay clear of her for now." he replied

"And her sister and the other girls?" asked Kirika

"I'll deal with that." said Daymond

"So you'll do it then." said Kirika

"Yea, after all I am curious about that box." he replied

"Your gonna scan it correct?" she asked earning a nod

"Are you gonna try and make Arisa your wife here?" she asked

Daymond turned his head and had a bright blush.

"She does seem to be a good fit for you here. Tall, strong willed, smart, sexy and beautiful." she said with a smirk

"Yea, she is all that." he replied as he looked across the court yard.

'And somewhat of a bitch. This is gonna be interesting.' he thought

"Yes it will." said Kirika as she heard his thoughts.

-Day one-

"Alright class, take your seats." called the teacher

Being this was originally an all girls school the teacher was naturally a female. The entire school was still female but they had decided to go co-ed and took one male in for the year to see if it could work out.

"Okay class, we have a new student today. He will be the first male in the history of the school so please try to get along with him okay." said the teacher

"So they really did let a boy in."

"Eww all men are gross perverts."

"Should we get better security to make sure we don't get raped?"

The whispers had already begun and even from where he was in the building he could still here them almost a mile away. Daymond sighed as he put his hand on his forehead.

"You know, even when you try to smile you still look kinda creepy." said Kirika as she looked at his school photo.

"Platinum hair and eyes aren't exactly normal you know." he replied

"I have to ask though, why is your last name here Vulcan? wasn't it Walton when you were alive?" she asked

"Turns out that I was supposed to exists here as well back when I was human but since becoming an OverSeer all my human forms all over have disappeared." he replied

"So this version of you was called Daymond Vulcan?" questioned Kirika earning her a nod from the Alpha OverSeer.

They continued walking until they arrived at the classroom which Daymond was to attend.

"Well this is the end of Kirika escort." she said as she leaned towards him as if expecting something.

Daymond sighed and then smiled as he leaned in and kissed Kirika on the cheek. She then stood up straight and nodded in approval.

"Well I will see you at lunch, oh and try not to destroy anything." she said as she twirled around and made her way down the hallway.

Daymond smiled and turned towards the door and frowned as he saw some of his reflection in the mirror.

'Maybe I should have changed my hair and eye color back to when I was a human...oh well, don't really feel like altering everyone's memories or changing the picture now so I'll just go with it.' he thought as he looked at his school ID.

He put his ID in his wallet and with a small breath he knocked on the classroom door. There were multiple voices coming from the classroom until a single voice commanded 'quiet' and the whole room went silent for a moment.

'That must have been Alisa.' thought Daymond

"Um, you can come in now sir." said the teacher

Daymond raised an eyebrow at that and opened the door slightly so only she could see his face. Apparently he had a fairly mean look on his face because she took a slight step back and was trembling slightly.

'Great, she's scared of men.' he thought

"Excuse me but you don't have to call me that. You are free to use my name, you are the teacher after all." he said softly

"O-okay, I'm sorry." she said with a bow

Daymond's left eye twitched as he sighed

'I see I'm gonna have to do something about her as well.' he thought

"umm, could you...introduce yourself to the class please?" she asked

Daymond nodded and moved back slightly so she could go by. He then stepped up in front of the teachers desk and took a deep breath

"Good morning all. My name is Daymond Vulcan, age seventeen (No longer ages), 5'11, I love music, I'm an expert at kendo and Brazilian jujitsu and I like playing sports. if you want to know anything else about me feel free to ask." he said

Name:Rio Kamiizumi  
Measurements: Height-5'6-5'7, Bust-Waist-Hips:88-58-87cm  
Hair: Curly, parted to side, pink, sidehair, Twin tails  
Eyes: pink  
Body: E+cup, pale, slim, Teen  
Personality: Atashi, Charismatic  
Role: High school student, Model  
Engages in: bullying

'Wow shes pretty hot but I better watch it and that bullying thing.' thought Daymond

Yuriko Kuga  
Height: 5'7-5'8, Bust-Waist-Hips:95-60-91cm  
Hair: Blunt bangs, Braid, Grey, Hair beads, very long  
Eyes: Gray  
Body: E+cup, pale, Slim, Teen  
Personality: Disciplinarian, Watashi

'I...can't even put in words how good she looks and that personality really compliments her.' thought Daymond

Koharu Fukunaga  
Height: 5'1-5'2, Bust-Waist-Hips: 104-62-92cm  
Hair: brown, Intake, Short, Spiky Bangs  
Eyes: violet  
Body:Big Ass, H to M cup, pale, Teen  
Personality: Kind, Low self esteem, Obedient, Silent, Timid, Watashi  
Engages in: Cosplay

Daymond had to fight the urge to say something that would seem very rude but he held it in check.

'What the hell is with this girls body? It reminds me of Toko and her sister. And cosplay! seriously?' he thought as he glanced over towards Koharu only for her to hide her head behind her book.

"Vulcan, you were just staring at Koharu boobs weren't you?" called Kamiizui

"I digress miss, I was not. I noticed she seemed to be staring at me as if she wanted to ask me something. I was only going to ask her if she..."

"Would show you her boobs you pervert." Rio cut him off

"No, can we please not start this kind of a conversation in the middle of a class please?" asked Daymond

Rio wanted to say something else but was cut off.

"Kamiizumi that is enough. We will talk about this after class." said a tall blond haired girl

Alisa Kichijouji  
Height: 5'8, Bust-Waist-Hips: 93-59-85  
Hair: Ahoge, Blond, Ringlet, Sidehair, Twin Braids, Very long  
Eyes: Blue  
Body: E+cup, pale, slim, Teen  
Personality: Confident, Man hater  
Role: High school student, Student Council President

'And the queen herself. I see why she's idolized here. She seems like the perfect woman aside from that man hater thing. I wonder what caused that?' thought Daymond

"Okay um Daymond, you can sit anywhere you would like." said the teacher

Daymond looked over the room and saw an empty chair near the back corner. Just as he took his seat there the bell rang for the end of homeroom. The homeroom teacher quickly left the room. Daymond then leaned the chair back and looked out the window. Out the corner of his eye he saw Rio, Kuga and Alisa giving him glares, while Koharu was just giving him a curious look which he caught notice of.

"Vulcan, you were staring at Koharu's huge tits again weren't you?" pointed Rio

"That again." said a slightly annoyed Daymond.

"Vulcan-kun, were you rea..."

"No I wasn't miss." replied Daymond

"Oh, um my name is Koharu...Koharu Fukunaga." she said

"Nice to meet you Koharu." he replied back with a small smile earning a smile from Koharu

"What's going on here? you seem to be causing quite the ruckus Vulcan." said Alisa

"Me?, she's the one making false accusations." stated Daymond as he pointed his thumb at Rio

"False huh! then whats this...huh?" Rio said as she brought her foot to Daymonds crotch only for it to make a hollow sound catching everyone around them off guard.

"Huh, what the hell?" questioned Rio as she tapped her foot on his crotch to get the same sound.

"What is going on here Vulcan?" demanded Kuga

Daymond opened his eyes as he took Rio's foot and placed it back on the ground before leaning back once again on the chair.

"Let's just say I picked a good day to wear some...protection." he said as he tapped his crotch with his knuckle, causing the sound to emit again.

'Why the hell is he wearing something like that? Did he know?' thought Rio as she realized what he was wearing.

"Let's just say I'm a firm believer of horoscopes." he replied as he gave Rio a copy of today's newspaper.

"Taurus, you will run into some awkward situations today. It is best that you use something to prevent...erotic situations from arising to avoid trouble." Rio read.

Daymond merely shrugged as he then stood up.

"We still have time before the next class correct class rep?" he asked, earning a nod from Alisa

"Cool, I'm going to go grab something from the ven...you know what, never mind, its too close to lunch so i'll just wait it out till then." he said as he sat back down.

As he sat down he noticed that the atmosphere had grown even more tense then before. He looked out the side of his eye to see Alisa and Yuriko both giving him looks of disgust.

'Infinity help me.' he thought

-Lunch time-

'Okay, time to get to work.' Thought Daymond as he made his way towards the headmistress'es office.

As he neared the door he could hear Yuriko and Alisa's voice on the other side. He then rounded the corner and then stopped before whispering something. Daymond's suddenly developed small swirl like markings as he leaned against the wall and began to listen.

"It seems that it is going well headmistress." said Yuriko

"You don't need to call me that here, Yuriko." said Alisa

"This is the headmistress office." she replied

'Of course its always the hottest ones involved in the madness.' thought Daymond

"So, hows the project shaping up?" asked Alisa

"It's going well. Daymond Vulcan has become the target of everyone's frustrations and no one is catching onto why." replied Yuriko

"That means the mind control is working, right?" asked Alisa

'Checkmate.' thought Daymond

"Yes, but it is hard to tell exactly how he is feeling. He seems to always hide his emotions and even though he seems to somehow be able to avoid most of the situations created he doesn't seem to have the will to actually fight back." said Yuriko

'That's because I don't need to. If I did then you all wouldn't stand a chance and there's no fun to a one sided game.' thought Daymond.

"The I guess that means that we'll need this to work a little more for us." said Alisa as she put down the music box.

"Yes, thanks to the magic inside this music box, as long as we have it's music..."

"Indeed. I never thought we'd be able to do mass hypnosis like this. It's unpleasant to have that filthy man here, but even if it's unintentional, he's doing a good job as our slave." finished Alisa as she rubbed the top of the music box.

Daymond merely shook his head with a sigh.

'Typical man hater.' he thought

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow." said Alisa as she put the music box away.

Daymond the waited for them to exit the room before teleporting himself into the room.

'She left the door wide open, she'll definitely be coming back in here.' he thought as he took the music box out

"Okay, lets see what this thing really is." he said as his eyes began glowing bright green as he looked over the box.

After a couple of moment s, a small smile formed on his lips as he did a small fist pump.

"Jackpot, its an artifact after all, and not just any artifact, its one of the components for the Sword Of Longinius. To think, something like this was here in a mortal realm." he said

"What are you doing in here?" called a females voice

Daymond casually looked up to see Alisa coming back into the room.

"This is surprising. You, a student broke into the headmaster's office. What for?" questioned Alisa

"Not really breaking in if you leave the door wide open. Also, I heard your little conversation a minute ago with Kuga-san. That's just playing dirty you know, using mass hypnosis on the entire school to get them to resent me." said Daymond as he held the music box in one hand.

"'sigh', and what are you going to do abo..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Daymond put a hand on top of the box.

"Let's reverse the roles, shall we." he said as he popped the top of the box.

"Stop that at once." Alisa gasped as she tried to cover her ears but to no avail.

Alisa's eyes began to go blank as her mouth remained slightly opened.

'Looks like its taking hold.' thought Daymond

"Okay, I want you to answer all the questions that I am about to ask you honestly. You will not lie to me or avoid the question. You will also listen to all my commands, understood?" he said

"Yes, I will not disobey you, Daymond Vulcan." said the still blank eyed Alisa.

Daymond closed the music box, ending the music. Alisa then shook her head as the light returned to her eyes.

"Don't make this more troublesome then it needs to be." she said

'Seems like she doesn't remember being hypnotized.' thought Daymond

"Just give it back alr..."

"Freeze!" commanded Daymond

Alisa immediately stopped where she was.

"Now step back and take a seat on the couch." he commanded

With narrowed eyes, Alisa took a seat down on the couch.

"What kind of things are you planning to make me do? This is why I hate talentless people like you." she said, still glaring at him.

"Relax, I'm not the type of person to make you do something obscene. I just want some questions answered." he replied as he pulled up a chair in front of her.

"Although I have to say, You look really good in a suit." he said

Alisa merely narrowed her eyes again causing Daymond to sigh.

"Okay, time for some question and answer session's." he said as he looked at Kichijouji with a serious expression.

"First question, what was the purpose of using mass hypnosis to turn everyone's frustrations towards me?" he asked.

"Men don't belong here. This was used to discourage you and make it so you would want to leave." she answered

"I'm honestly surprised you would go that far. Next, why didn't you just see how it would develop first before using something like mass hypnosis on the school? I mean, support could have went either way."

"To ensure that everything would go smoothly. If there was any chance of someone being nice to you then I wanted to erase that possibility." she replied

Daymond then went silent for a minute before speaking again.

"Kichijouji-san, tell me what happened to you to make you hate men so much." said Daymond

"All you men are the same. You lie about loving someone and then go behind their backs to be with another women to leave those left behind to clean up the mess. All men care about is fulfilling their carnal desires." she replied with anger in her eyes.

"...Your father abandoned you and your mother didn't he." stated Daymond

"Yes, and the second man left us and tried to take all that we owned." she said

Daymond was silent for a bit before he opened back up the music box, causing her eyes to go blank again.

"Once I close this, you will no longer be under hypnosis." said Daymond

A few seconds later he closed the box and Alisa completely regained herself.

"Are you finished?" she asked

"Yea, I'm done." he said as he stood up.

"Don't play around with me." she said as she grabbed his collar.

"I know that your just waiting for the right time when I let my guard down for you to have your way with me." she said

Daymond looked into her eyes and spoke.

"Not males are like the ones you've seen. Some of us can be true to our words." he replied as he pulled away from Alisa and made his way to the door.

"And what makes you soo different from other men?" she questioned

Daymond looked back at her for a second before replying.

"Watch me, then you can decide how I am different." he replied

"I'm hanging onto this and don't worry, I'm not gonna use it on the students." he said as he put the music box in his backpack and left the room.

Alisa merely glared at him as he left.

"All men say the same thing. You just worded yours differently, but I will watch you for myself, and expose you for the trash you are." she replied


End file.
